


Cyber Criminal Aiba Masaki

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: After an unfair firing, Aiba turned bad.





	

Aiba was deflated.

How could they do this to him? After all the hard work and dedication he put into the IT system... How could they just fire him like that? It was absolutely unreasonable! They even resorted to such underhand methods before firing him. Having the new guy follow him around on his job, watching his every move on the guise of it being a performance review. In reality, he was the new guy they hired to take over his job.

"Just... What the almighty fuck!" Aiba cursed. He was so, so pissed. "May they burn in hell! You think someone can take over my job just because he watched my every move for ONE week? Bullshit!"

Companies do that, Aiba heard, to make sure their IT personal don't screw things up before being fired. Of course, it was not a very ethical move and only the worst companies would resort to such tactics. Aiba had never imagined his boss, his company would fall so far.

"Oh screw you. You think that I can't do anything just because you had a security guard watch me pack and marched me out from the very moment you break the news to me? You are wrong, very fucking wrong!" Aiba swore again as he threw his severance pay cheque against the wall.

 

 

It took months before they noticed anything. Aiba watched gleefully as Lowson's company director bowed his head and apologized in front of the media. There had been a breach in their customer data servers and as many as a million credit card information had been stolen.

"Actually, it was 2.4 million," Aiba noted mentally. And he had made a decent penny selling that information on the dark web. Only roughly 200 times his severance pay.

Aiba smiled as he sipped his orange juice. Screw companies. Screw 9 to 5 jobs. He was already onto his third target and making a fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt 'cyber criminal Aiba'... I know it's OOC for Aiba, but yeah that's just how it turned out. If my brain can piece together a sequel, I'll write one.


End file.
